


secret confessions

by siochina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siochina/pseuds/siochina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sort of based on this ask right here: http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/142651529503/not-really-nsfw-but-imagine-tsukki-putting-on-his</p><p>Not really nsfw but imagine tsukki putting on his headphones when yams talks and one day yams checks to see if he can hear him and yams just talks about everything he's too shy to tell to tsukki, but kei actually doesn't have his music in and is really just listening to yamaguchi - I'll be Bill nye the anon guy</p><p>Yamaguchi is not as innocent as he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret confessions

Tsukishima is the first one out the club room, changed and ready to go when he hears the voice behind him.

“Tsukki!”

He glances behind him to see Yamaguchi hurrying up to catch up to him, bending over with his hands on his knees as he catches his breath. His hair is still slightly damp from the shower they just took, shining in the evening sunset.

“What?” He turns around so his facing the younger boy with his whole body and Yamaguchi looks up at him with that wide smile of his, eyes shut against the glare of the orange sun.

“I just wanted to walk home with you! Let’s go.” He replies simply, starting ahead as if he wasn’t the one to stop them. Tsukishima regards him and then with a sigh, follows behind and easily falls into the step beside him thanks to his long legs and big strides. He didn’t mind or care if Yamaguchi walked with him – it was almost like a sort of routine, parting ways with a mere ‘see you tomorrow’ and a shrug from Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was already talking away about practice, how he wanted to improve his serves so that Nishonoya wouldn’t be able to receive it. Tsukishima glances at him, watching him talk before he sighs once more and lifts the headphones around his neck to place over his ears. It isn’t playing anything but it muffles the noises just a little, so he can make it seem like he’s paying attention without the real need to. Yamaguchi takes the hint, knowing Tuskishima long enough to know that he wanted him to be quiet. But he couldn’t help it. Tuskishima was the only one that actually listened to him, weighed in his thoughts and opinions and he actually liked how blunt he was. It meant he knew what to do for the next time.

The skies begin to darken as they reach the path where they would part ways. Yamaguchi has fallen silent; more silent than usual and Tsukishima notes it but he doesn’t say anything. It isn’t more of that he doesn’t want to but he doesn’t know what to say.

“Can you even hear what I’m saying?” Yamaguchi asks and Tuskishima doesn’t respond, keeping his gaze on the path before them with his hands tugged nonchalantly into his pockets. Yamaguchi narrows his eyes and for a moment, he feels daring, playful. Just before they reach the road where he’ll be turning right to his apartment block, he leans in close to Tsukishima and with his voice low utters, “I want to be fucked by you.” Tsukishima is not sure if he’s heard right but he suddenly stops, right at the intersection and his whole body is stiff as he looks forward.

“I want to be on top of you as you fuck me.” The words replay in slow motion and Tsukishima turns to look at Yamaguchi, practically tearing away his headphones from his ears.

“What did-” He cuts off, seeing Yamaguchi already making his way down his streets, turning to wave at him with a big grin on his face.

“See you tomorrow, Tsukki! Goodnight.” He shouts, leaving Tsukishima to dwell on what had just happened. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Tsukishima! Look out!”

The ball hits his him straight in the face before he can react, knocking his glasses out of the way and causing him to stumble backwards and fall onto the floor on his ass. The wind is knocked out of him, his vision blurred as he tries to recall what had just happened. He hears voices surrounding him, unable to place which voice belongs to who and starts to feel something trickle down his nose.

It stings. He never realised the pain until know, blinking away the tears and looking up to see Yamaguchi, Daichi, Nishinoya and Suga surrounding him. Behind them, Kageyama and Hinata stop to gawk and Tsukishima is pretty sure that the raven-haired setter looks slightly concerned that he let a ball hit him straight in the face.

“Tsukki! Are you okay?”

“Suga! Hurry up with the face cloth and bring some ice!”

“I’m so sorry, Tsukishima!”

He hates all this attention suddenly on him, his body hot from the embarrassment of being caught off guard. He turns his eyes away, searching for his glasses only to see them on the floor, the frame snapped in two.

“I’ll buy you a new pair.” Nishinoya states, as if running some sort of campaign and Tsukishima waves his hand, muttering an ‘it’s fine’ beneath his breath. He looks around at the other worried faces – Daichi looking like a concerned dad and Yamaguchi –

Looking at Yamaguchi causes him to look away quickly, his whole body flushing noticeably as he attempts to avoid his gaze. He wants to get up and leave as quick as possible, preferably go home and scold himself for letting something as seeing the Yamaguchi’s t-shirt rise when he was serving distract him from the ball. He wants to shout at Yamaguchi too – after all this was all his fault – for saying what he did last night and leaving him all hot and bothered and… /turned on/. He wanted to tell him that he was listening and he could hear every word that Yamaguchi had confessed before practically running away without even letting him say anything back. He’d gone home, locked himself in his room and laid down on his bed as he reeled over what Yamaguchi had told him. There was no way that shy boy who could barely take a compliment without flustering had said those words to him. He tried to convince himself that it was his imagination – but wait, did that mean he was having lewd thoughts about his friend? His only friend, his best friend. Did he imagine Yamaguchi saying those words because he wanted to them? The more he thought of it the more clearer the imagery only became; Yamaguchi beneath him, fair skin flushed red and his freckles prominent. ‘Kei, fuck me’, he imagined and suddenly Tsukishima was on his side, a hand down his pants and biting down on his bottom lip. It didn’t take long to climax and he lay on his bed, flushed a light shade of pink and his free hand clutching at the bed sheets – ashamed and bewildered and confused and dazed by what he had just done. He had just jacked off to the thought of fucking his friend and it mortified and worried him how much he had enjoyed the thoughts, how quickly it had led him to his release.

“Tsukki. Tilt your head forward. Your nose is bleeding.” The voice snaps him from his thoughts as Sugawara is placing a cold towel against his nose and attempting to tilt his head back. He snatches it and stands up too quickly, stumbling on his feet slightly. Hands reach out to hold him upright and he quickly pulls away. “I’ll go to the nurse’s office. Excuse me.” He bows quickly and turns on his heels to head out of the gymnasium despite the protests. His vision is blurred without his glasses but with the help of the wall he finds his way to the nurse’s office, explaining himself quickly. He was seated and his nose attended to then placed on the bed to rest, gratefully accepting the softness of the mattress and the coolness of the air conditioning. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down and to forget what just happened.

Instead, he focuses on the silence of the room. The soft hum of the machines, the clicking of the keyboard as the nurse typed away, the ticking of the clock and –

“Tsukki!” The door to the office slammed open, causing both the nurse and him to jump in surprise as their gaze moves to the door. Yamaguchi is standing there, breathing heavily just as he had done the previous night, clutching not only his own belongings but Tsukishima’s too. He doesn’t stop by the nurse, just heads over to him and dumps their stuff on the chair before moving closer to the bed as if examining him, narrowing his dark eyes at the bleeding nose and the reddened skin.

“Does it hurt? Do you need more ice?” “Yamaguchi, you don’t need to fuss over me. I’m fine.” He tries his best to remain his calm but their faces are so close that he could make out every single freckle dotted across his face. The younger boy regards him, still examining his face and much to Tsukishima’s relief, moves away to furrow through his bag. Golden brown eyes narrow as he wonders why Yamaguchi is going through his bag before he pulls out a black case and hands him his spare of glasses.

“I knew they were somewhere.” “You know I keep a spare?” Yamaguchi nodded, a proud smile adoring his features and Tsukishima feels an unfamiliar tug in his stomach, looking away and distracting himself by pretending to clean his glasses on his shirt.

“Anyway, what happened to you? You’ve never taken the ball to the face. I’m pretty sure Hinata and Kageyama would have laughed if Suga-san hadn’t sent them that glare.” The words leave Tsukishima’s mouth before he could think. “It’s your fault!” He snaps and Yamaguchi blinks, staring at him with a confused look. He frowns deeply, as if wondering what he could have done wrong and Tsukishima wants to wipe that off his face. ‘Like you don’t know’. He wants to stay. He wants to grab him and kiss him until he’s dizzy and he remembers what it is he exactly did. But he doesn’t, instead turning away and closing his eyes.

“It’s nothing. Like I said, I’m fine. The nurse called my mum and she’ll be picking me up.” He muttered, irritated at the thought of bothering his mother with such a small thing. Yamaguchi nods.

“Do you want me to stay with you until she comes?” He asks, though his tone suggests he knows the answer mentally preparing himself to grab his stuff and leave. Tsukishima thinks carefully, his hands bunched by his side before he mutters a ‘yes’ beneath his breath, though still refusing to look at Yamaguchi.

But he misses the way Yamaguchi’s face lit up and he took a seat on the chair beside the bed. Usually he didn’t mind the silence between them, it was comfortable and neither of them ever needed to say much but today it felt suffocating, the words Yamaguchi had uttered yesterday weighing heavy in the air. He wants to ask him if what he had said was true, if he meant it but a part of him is actually scared that this is all a misunderstanding and it would ruin the weird friendship they had. That Yamaguchi would laugh in his face and call him a pervert and a weirdo and he’d lose the one person that stuck by him despite the way he treated him; lose the one person that was the stepping stone to changing his outlook and wanting to get better at blocking.

However, if he doesn’t ask it’ll all just be pent up frustration. He’ll become distracted and annoyed and most of all, thinking about Yamaguchi in the way he shouldn’t be. He’d feel things would just be awkward between them and there’d always be tension whenever they would be alone together.

He weighs his options, keeping quiet seems better than saying anything but before he can change his mind he turns and looks straight at Yamaguchi. “Did you mean what you said yesterday?” He hopes his voice sounds as cool as he thinks he sounds and his face is void of all emotions. He expects Yamaguchi to blush, to do his weird arms gesture thing he does whenever he’s nervous or cornered, to outright deny it and say that it was a joke. He doesn’t expect Yamaguchi to calmly meet his eyes and smile.

“I knew you were listening.” He says it so casually that Tsukishima flushes, averting his gaze slightly to the right so that the dark hared boy was on the corner of his vision. There’s no words between them and Tsukishima searches for words to say but for once he can’t think of anything cool or witty to say but his lame confession.

“And if it was? What would you do?” “What are you? Some type of closet pervert?” Tsukishima replies but his answer isn’t what he really wanted to say. He casts his gaze back to Yamaguchi who’s watching him carefully and under his gaze, Tsukishima can’t help but flush slightly. Especially when he had imagined those same eyes blown and filled with lust beneath him, glancing up at him shyly as he muttered his name over and over.

“You’ve thought about it.” Those words snap Tsukishima back to reality as he stares at Yamaguchi. Suddenly even with the AC on, the room feels hot.

“What?”

Yamaguchi is smiling knowingly and he’s sure he sees the faint sign of a smirk playing on his lips. He feels like he fell into some sort of trap and Yamaguchi looks like he’s about to say something when the nurse pulls back the curtain.

“Tsukishima-kun, your mother is here. I’ll help gather your things.” Yamaguchi stands, sending her an innocent smile. “It’s okay. I’ll help him!” He says and she gracefully accepts his help. Gathering his things, he places his school uniform into his bag and heads over to Tsukishima, placing his belongings beside him. But instead of turning to walk away, Yamaguchi leans in close. Tsukishima physically moves back, his breath hitching when he feels the warm breath beside his ear.

“In case you’re wondering, I have too.” He whispers and in the moment Tsukishima is left to recover from those words, Yamaguchi pulls back and with a ‘see you tomorrow. Get well soon, Tsukki!’ leaves him once again alone with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> my first haikyuu fic and I am a sucker for tsukkiyama


End file.
